


Hate Me, Love Me, Follow Me into Hell

by snipershezz



Series: Yondu Week 2019 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Hate Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Humour, Insults, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Top!Kraglin, poor Halfnut, pushybottom!Yondu, they’re both into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Kraglin bit a tapestry of marks down to Yondu’s pants, eyes filled with icy hatred. “This don’t mean nothin’.”Yondu grabbed that stupid mohawk and shoved his cock into his face, “Ain’t lookin’ ta hold hands an’ take windy walks wit’cha gutter mutt.”
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Series: Yondu Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662202
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yonduweek 2019





	Hate Me, Love Me, Follow Me into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written for #yonduweek
> 
> Prompt Four: Family/Enemy
> 
> It’s *so* hard to peg these two as enemies, even when they *are* on a technicality, I still see them as besties, so making them hate each other was a fun challenge. There’s potential for them to become besties at the end though, so I didn’t really pull it off as much as I'd hoped - but still XD Much love ya’ll <3

Kraglin closed his eyes and wished for the umpteenth time he could just stab the chatty bastard and just get on with his day. However, everyone seemed to actually _like_ him – why, Kraglin would never understand, but killing him was most definitely off the table unless he, himself also wished to be offed.

He wasn’t quite that desperate yet, thank you very much.

The Hraxian scratched his neck thoughtfully, perhaps he could gag him? Well – that wouldn’t work unless he tied the shorter man to something and that wouldn’t go down well with management, especially considering he was supposed to actually be _teaching_ him. Not that he would be listening even if Kraglin could get a fucking word in edgeways. He’d well given up on Stakar’s perfect little protégé at this point – he was an annoying little bastard.

“Yondu! _Shut up_!” Kraglin barked in what he hoped was an authoritative voice.

“– then ya just pushed ‘er off an’ I just dun git it.”

Clearly not.

“She were right pissed too – ya see ‘er face? Ready ta fuckin’ kill ya, she was!” Yondu chuckled, shaking his head.

“Shut up.” Kraglin grit out.

“Did ya see tha way she bailed outta there?” Yondu crossed the hangar sashaying his hips alluringly. He turned and gave Kraglin a scathing look, which immediately dropped into a dopey grin, “ _Brilliant!_ ”

“ _Yondu_.” The Hraxian warned bitingly.

“Ya know, she was a right looker too – yer a fuckin’ idjit if’in ya – _ooof!_ ”

Kraglin crash tackled the mouthy little shit from behind, smooshing his face into the grated decking and snarling in his ear. Yondu reacted on instincts, jabbing his elbow back into the other man’s guts. The momentum sent Kraglin up onto his knees wheezing loudly and clutching his stomach, “You – you shut yer – fuckin’ trap – you _bastard_!” He huffed out delivering a solid punch to Yondu’s shoulder.

The Centaurian caught his wrist to prevent him doing it again and tackled him to the deck, pinning his legs with his thighs and using his stocky weight to his advantage. “Me? I ain’t tha one forcin’ people ta listen ta ‘em gittin’ their rocks off wit’ some piece o’ tail!”

Kraglin glared at him incredulously, “ _Forc_ – A; I didn’t even know ya were on tha ship! And B; It ain’t like I wanna _share_ a fuckin’ room wit’chu in tha first fuckin’ place!” The Hraxian managed to get a leg free, kicking Yondu in the side and clambering clumsily to his feet.

Said feet were immediately swept out from underneath him and Kraglin slammed down on his forearms to prevent himself losing his teeth and breaking his nose. The air was forced from his lungs as Yondu threw himself on top again, “Ain’t like I wanna be bunked wit’chu neither! I’d rather be back in Stakar’s fuckin’ stinkin’ cupboard cage than share a room wit’ yer skinny uppity ass!”

Kraglin wormed his way around flipping Yondu onto his back and gripping the shorter man’s wrists to prevent his face getting pummeled. “ _Yeah?!_ ” He spat viciously. “Why don’t’cha then?”

“I’ll _go_ wherever I damn well please Obfonteri! I’ll go find a nice lil’ – wait –” Suddenly Yondu froze, utterly and completely, staring up at Kraglin with a shocked look that morphed into a flirty grin, “yer hard right now?”

Kraglin let Yondu’s wrists go like they were radioactive and shoved the man into the deck further, “ _What_?! I ain’t!”

Yondu chuckled in a deep, sinful way, “Ya _are_! Ya fuckin’ well are!” Blue fingers walked their way up Kraglin’s leathers and booped him on the nose, “ _This_ is turnin’ ya on! Couldn’t fuck a juicy bird, but lil’ ol’ me spread out under ya an’ it’s ‘ello sailor, eh?” He canted his hip bones up slightly, “like tha dick then do ya?”

Kraglin pushed off, attempting to get up, “Fuck off, Yondu, ya inbred, backwater, shit flinger!”

Yondu grabbed two handfuls of skinny ass and rubbed the groins together, proving Kraglin wasn’t the only one who had found the altercation tempting. The Centaurian ignored the insults, smirking up at Kraglin, “or is it just my pretty ass ya beat tha meat to?”

“Lemme go or I swear I’ll–”

“What?” Yondu cut him off, licking an incisor cockily. “Gut me? Cut me _real_ purty? Make me sorry I was ever f–” The chapped lips on his took him completely off guard – he was sure his face would’ve been utterly comical – and for all of five seconds he froze. Then he was shoving his tongue into the taller man’s mouth like he was air and ripping at the stupid leather jacket to get to some damn skin.

“I fuckin’ _hate_ you.” Kraglin spat venomously as he pulled away.

Yondu sneered as he ripped off his own leathers and long-sleeved shirt. “No worries darlin’.” He hissed as Kraglin gnawed at his collarbone. “I hate ya too.”

Kraglin bit a tapestry of marks down to Yondu’s pants, eyes filled with icy hatred. “This don’t mean nothin’.”

Yondu grabbed that stupid mohawk and shoved his cock into his face, “Ain’t lookin’ ta hold hands an’ take windy walks wit’cha gutter mutt.” He groaned loudly when Kraglin actually licked a stripe up his leathers.

The Hraxian glared at him as he pulled back. Yondu was about to say something else scornful when a droplet of sweat crawled down Kraglin’s temple over his jaw and down his neck. Yondu, thoroughly distracted, moved to lick it away. Kraglin made a strangled sound. After removing the delightful bead, Yondu canted his hips up, shoving the Hraxian off him briefly as he wrestled his leathers off. The irritated man glared at the Centaurian but before he could say something, Yondu rolled his eyes and grunted, “Shut up an’ take off yer pants.”

They glared at each other and then it was a burst of movement from the pair. Before Yondu knew what hit him, he was on his back again – the freezing deck digging roughly into his spine – buck nekkid, with an equally naked, equally aroused Kraglin rubbing – holy _fuck_ – rubbing a rather large dick against his thigh.

Kraglin dove in to attack Yondu’s mouth, roughly tonguing every part he could reach with the muscle. Yondu snuck a hand down, because some twisted little part of him needed to feel that thing in his hand. He encircled it hesitantly but was quickly emboldened by the way the Hraxian moaned into his mouth. It felt different from his own, smoother but with more veiny ridges. Kraglin thrust roughly into his hand with a snarl. The taller man chuckled breathlessly, “Maybe ya ain’t tha useless dummy I pegged ya fer – that’s it, twist it at tha end an’ squeeze a lil’.” He hissed, “Ouch! Them’s ma nuts, assclown!”

Yondu gave him a smirk that wasn’t even remotely friendly, “I know, shithead. _Dun_ order me about or I’ll whistle ya through quicker than ya c’n stab me wit’ that pig sticker in yer sock.” At Kraglin’s dumbfounded look he snickered. “Yeah, I ain’t tha hick, hillbilly idjit e’eryone on this clunker takes me fer.”

Kraglin smirked, a mouth filled with a row of silver threats, and licked his way down Yondu’s neck. He stopped to nibble on a collarbone, then striped his tongue along a navy nipple. The Centaurian watched in (for once) silent fascination as the taller man wound his way down his body like a snake, flipping him roughly and nosing his way down – _ohgreatstarsabove –_ Yondu didn’t even know people _did_ that!

His hands gripped the grating until his knuckles turned violet and watched mindlessly as drool from his slack jaw dripped through to the floor below. Kraglin was acting like his ass was an iced lolly, sticking his tongue into places the Centaurian hadn’t even _thought_ about.

“Got any slick?” The husky voice filtered through layers of pleasure, slowly forming into a sentence, that eventually filtered into actual language Yondu could fathom.

“Eh?” He replied intelligently. He shook his head vaguely. “Slick? Nah – you?”

“Engine grease?” Kraglin replied hopefully.

The Centaurian shook his head adamantly, “Nuh-uh, ya ain’t stickin’ that junk anywhere near ma ass, ya nasty lil’ rockhopper.”

He felt Kraglin shrug, “Spit’ll do then.” There was an obscene slurping sound and suddenly a set of skinny fingers were gently circling his entrance and Yondu blinked giving his mind a second to catch up. Kraglin tilted his head to the side and captured his lips, swallowing the gasp the Centaurian admitted as he slipped a finger in gently. Yondu’s nose scrunched at the uncomfortable feeling, until the long finger wriggled and _crooked_ – his back arched into Kraglin’s chest with a thump. Mindlessly he pushed his hips back into that _incredible_ long fingered hand, seeking that astounding feeling again.

The body behind him chuckled deeply, sending vibrations through Yondu’s already sensitive skin. The feeling wound around his cock like a vice and he twitched against his stomach. The Centaurian winced as another finger was added and the pair began to scissor almost gently. Yondu snarled, he didn’t want _gentle_ , he wanted to be fucked within an inch of consciousness. He wanted Kraglin to push his face into the grating and rail him until he couldn’t think. He didn’t just want it – he _needed_ it.

He snapped his hips back onto the fingers impatiently, causing Kraglin to chuckle into the back of his neck again – sour, metallic breath making his skin _burn_ in all the right ways. “Ne’er pegged ya fer a slut Udonta. Want ma dick that bad do ya?”

“Shaddup an’ get on wit’ it, will ya?” Yondu hissed at him, those talented fingers making him feel so desperate he was sure his implant would pop from the pressure.

“Fuckin’ asshole.” Kraglin murmured, pulling his hand away, spitting in it and slicking up his cock roughly.

“’At’s what ‘m askin’ ya fer, moron.” The Centaurian snarled, as he felt the taller man line himself up.

Kraglin was attempting at slowly entering the man beneath him – as much as he disliked Yondu, he wasn’t malicious, he didn’t want to harm him in this. The whole process was a little difficult considering the Centaurian kept pushing up against him, attempting to make him go faster.

“Keep still idjit! I ain’t ‘bout ta damage ya – I’d ne’er hear tha end o’ it from tha brass if I broke their precious hick.” Kraglin growled, gripping the back of the implant in his hand and holding Yondu as still as he could.

“I c’n take anythin’ ya throw at me, ya grimy beanpole.” Yondu hissed. “Fuck like ya _mean_ that shit!”

Kraglin smirked – just this side of cruelly – and flicked his hips, burying himself to the hilt.

The pair froze. Yondu held his breath, gripping the grating between his fingers so hard it was beginning to buckle. Kraglin grit his teeth so viciously he felt his gums creak. It’d been way too long since he’d last gotten his end away in anything that wasn’t a bot hooker and Yondu was hot and – _fuck_ – so tight.

“Ya gon’ move anytime soon or are we just gon’ wait ‘til one o’ tha rookies happens upon our asses in this rather – unflatterin’ position?” His breathless voice kind of ruined the assertive tone the Centaurian had been going for, but it got him what he wanted. Kraglin began to move, slow at first – he wasn’t about to embarrass himself in front of _Yondu_ – but the shorter man’s forceful pushing, grinding and cursing was enough to make him forget about impressing and just enjoy good fucking sex.

It was a wonder no one happened upon them with all the noise they were making – the sounds of flesh against flesh, panting, moaning, cursing. It was a tapestry of raw filth - glorious fucking filth. Kraglin breathed in the feeling like a fine whiskey.

“Harder, ya bitch!” Yondu finally gritted out, sweaty hands slipping desperately against the metal beneath him. “I ain’t no girl, Kraglin! I want it harder!”

“Pushy.” The Hraxian replied, rolling his eyes. He actually did as he was asked though, snapping his hips brutally making the gangway beneath them shake with the force. He began to feel his knees smarting as he slammed his body into Yondu’s. The pain only made him harder, of course.

Nobody ever accused him of having a healthy kink list – so fuck off.

The tightening in his guts told him he was getting close, so he yanked Yondu up onto his knees, grabbing the man’s cock in a work roughened hand. He felt a sense of sick pride as he further reduced the Centaurian into nothing but breathy groans and shivers. He angled his hips just a little to hit the shorter man’s sweet spot.

That was enough for Yondu, he came with a guttural sound, watching dumbly through slitted eyes as his cum splattered the deck and dripped through to the gangways below. Kraglin snapped his hips twice more before latching his teeth into the back of the Centaurian’s neck and coming with a snarl.

He didn’t bite hard enough to break the skin, just enough to leave a lovely big purpling bruise. He grinned at it stupidly as they both collapsed to the deck in a sweaty heap. Kraglin gulped in air, a certain amount of shock filtering into his mind. He’d just had possibly one of the best sexual encounters of his young life – with an annoying, stocky, pig-headed, prick of a bloke.

Huh – go figure.

“Can’t –” The muted voice from beneath him flicked his brain back on.

“Eh?”

“Yer – fuckin’ – heavy – fer a – sack o’ – bones.”

Kraglin snorted. Almost reluctantly, he rolled off the chunky blue heating pad under him, wincing as his cock slipped from its warm sheath and into the freezing air of the hangar. He stared up at dodgy patch job on the vent in the ceiling and wondered what this strange new dynamic meant for him. He huffed, he’d probably get tossed out of his room (he might share it with the Centaurian but it was _his_ room first, damnit!) – which he’d _just_ gotten the way he wanted – and made to sleep in the bunk rooms with the rookies again.

“Whelp.” Yondu said, breaking the silence with a cheerful popping of the ‘p’. “Imma go shower.”

Kraglin’s head rolled to the side, “Really? ‘At’s all?”

Yondu looked up thoughtfully, “Oh – yeah, I still hate ya an’ all that rot – ya skeletal miner trash.” The insult was added as almost an afterthought.

“An’ ‘m just expected ta cover fer yer lazy ass? Still hate ya too, by tha way.”

“’Less ya come wit’ me.” Yondu raised his brows suggestively, with a smirk that should be as illegal as it was filthy.

Kraglin snorted and reluctantly let the smile tugging at his lips free. “Yer gon’ git me in trouble, ya dumpster fire.”

Yondu winked at him cheekily, getting up and striding off. He paused at the elevator, “Ya comin’?”

“Sure.”

* * *

The pair were shoveling gruel into their mouths with much more gusto than usual when Halfnut slid into the seat across from them.

Kraglin glanced up at the rookie and frowned, “What’s in yer hair Nuttie?”

The man’s brows pulled together, and he stuck a hand in his hair, coming away with a wet clump of sticky stuff. “I – I dunno. Fuck, what – _is_ this stuff?” He puzzled flexing his fingers and watching the clumps string between them.

“Looks like bird shit.” Another rookie commented around a mouthful of food.

Halfnut tipped his head curiously, “I were in tha hangars earlier today.”

Kraglin’s eyes widened comically and Yondu inhaled his mouthful coughing roughly into his hand. Absently, Kraglin thumped him on the back, still staring at Halfnut’s hand, with a look of horrified fascination.

Yondu’s coughing turned into mad cackling and Kraglin utterly failed to hide his smirk.

“What?” Halfnut asked almost worriedly. “Yondu? Why’re’ya laughin’ like that?”

“Ain’t nothin’.” He slipped from his chair. “Com’on Krags, we’s best be off.”

“Aye.” And with that, Kraglin followed.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, that is what you think it is in Halfnut’s hair XD
> 
> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
